Love Rival
by Night Beauty
Summary: Sasuke x Hinata. AU. Hinata fell in love with Naruto knowing she would have rivals. What she didn't expect was to have her greatest one be a boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Based off the manga Atashi wa Bambi. Please R&R!
1. The Boy

* * *

**Love Rival**

By Night Beauty

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Atashi wa Bambi of which this fanfiction is based off of.

Author's Note: I reread this manga the other day, it was so great! It made me feel happy inside. So, to promote this manga, I have transformed it into a Naruto fanfic. I hope you all check out Atashi wa Bambi!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Boy

* * *

I fell in love with the most unlikely boy.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

I sat there, messing with shoelace, though I was really sneaking a look at the blond boy. He was so admirable and energetic.

"Watch it!"

SMACK.

A stinging sensation attacked my forehead. When I looked down I noticed it was a soccer ball. I blushed, feeling like an idiot.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" I rubbed my forehead. When I looked up, I met with onyx eyes, totally opposite of my pearl white ones. "I guess t-this is an i-interesting i-introduction."

He didn't talk much. I guess he wasn't used to expressing his feelings.

"I-I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga," I decided to introduce myself.

"Sasuke-teme, let's go! What're you doing?" my crush said. "The others are waiting!"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said, and then left.

I decided I didn't really like this boy.

**x x x x x x**

"You like_ him?_" my best friend, Tenten exclaimed. "But he's a total goofball!"

"Don't t-t-talk about him l-like that," I stuttered as I poked at my lunch. "H-he's different."

Tenten knew my background. I had been very soft-spoken in junior high. But this year, I needed to c-change that. For myself, mostly. I was not going to allow myself to be bullied anymore!

As for my stutter… yes, I'm still working on t-that.

"But he's hurt you!"

Ah, that was true.

The first day I met him, I ran into him in the hallway. He made me drop all my books. He was in a rush, so he couldn't help me as I picked them up. At first, I thought he was a jerk.

And then, when I got to class, I found out I sat next to him. He totally didn't recognize who I was!

But then…

"_Hinata! Is that you?" a group of girls came up to me. They were from my middle school._

"_You really have changed!"_

"_**I heard there's this girl that guys will never go near!"**_

"_**She's got brains, but no personality. Where's the fun in that?"**_

"_**Look! Hinata's sitting alone again. Isn't that sad?"**_

"_**She looks so dumb! Her skirt goes all the way to her ankles."**_

"_Did you get used to wearing short skirts now?"_

_These thoughts and memories ran through my head as I saw the girls staring at me. I was about to cry until something hit me in the head._

"_Oh, sorry!" _

"_Who's that?" my former classmate asked._

"_Isn't that Naruto? He's totally good friends with--"_

_I don't know why, but I grabbed his arm and shouted, "There you are! He's my boyfriend!"_

"_What?" the blond boy asked, which I ignored. Instead, I was staring at the faces of speechless girls. _

"_We're leaving, good-bye!"_

_I let go of his arm and sighed._

"_Oy! What was that about? Do I even know you?"_

"_I'm Hinata…" I twitched. 'I sit next to you…'_

"_Hey, hey, why do you look so sad?"_

'_Those girls… I despised them. I really hated that feeling of weakness. I couldn't support myself back then, but this time, I will!'_

_The blond boy began to freak out. "Hey, you're crying!" _

I ended up telling him everything. That day, I had gotten angry with Tenten for reminding me about junior high and stormed off. Unfortunately, I ran into those girls. I didn't use to be as skinny as I was now. My hair wasn't as long anymore, because I no longer wanted to hide my face from the world. A lot of students used to pick on me, and no one saved me except sometimes Tenten.

"_I shouldn't have stormed off on Tenten…" I sighed through tears._

"_So after all this, shouldn't you apologize to her? She didn't mean it, anyway!" he flashed a cheeky grin. I wanted to melt right there. I think that's when I fell for him._

"Hey, Tenten," I said, putting down my chopsticks. "I'm s-s-sorry about yesterday, I didn't m-m-mean to snap."

"Don't worry about it, apparently it got you to talk to Naruto," she teased.

After lunch, we went back to our respective classrooms. I took my seat next to the blond, after I said 'hi.'

"Did everything get fixed up with your friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, th-thanks, Naruto-kun," I said meekly. He gave me a thumbs-up.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked behind me and I met with the same onyx eyes from the day before.

"So, you like him, huh?" Sasuke gave a smirk.

I didn't say anything. Instead, my eye twitched, what was up with this kid?

He learned over and whispered into my ear. "Too bad, he's mine."

I fell out of my chair and hit my head against his table.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto got a little close to my face.

"What a moron," Sasuke said, gazing out the window.

I clenched my fist. "Y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine." I got up and dusted the dirt off my skirt.

'So… Naruto and Sasuke… are…?'

Naruto had his arm propped on Sasuke's shoulder, bragging to his classmates about some sports game they had won the other day.

Sasuke looked at me, "Yes, Hinata?"

"N-N-Nothing," I looked at the ground.

Naruto turned his attention to me. "Hinata! Do you want to come watch our game today?"

"I'll s-see," I replied. "E-Excuse me." I left the classroom quickly, feeling two pairs of eyes on me as I did.

**x x x x x x**

"You seem dead," Tenten said flatly.

"S-Still alive, somehow," I replied.

"Listen, I am sorry about the other day too…"

"It's not about t-that," I said. "Don't worry about it."

Tenten took a swig of water. "Hinata, I have to go clean up before class, I'll see you later!"

"Hey! Hinata! You're being slow! This is still your first lap!"

I looked up at my sensei who had an odd bowl-shaped haircut that seemed to reflect light. 'Right… I'm still in gym class!' I sat down on my knees. "S-Sorry! Gai-sensei…"

"Class is almost over, hurry up and do five more laps and then you can go."

"W-What?" I asked. "But that's--"

"A bit extreme, Gai-sensei!" Naruto, my knight in shining armor, argued. "Not everyone is nuts like Lee."

"Naruto!" our sensei exclaimed. "You are not in this discussion!"

"It's kind of abusive," Naruto poked at his arm. "Besides…" he whispered something in his ear, which caused Gai-sensei to storm off.

"Eh? What did you say?" I asked.

"I mentioned something about Kakashi-sensei," he said, grinning. "Don't worry about it!"

I nodded. "Um…"

'Because he's Sasuke's, doesn't that mean I have no shot? But I have to try! I can't sit around like the past again…'

"Are you h-happy?"

Naruto blinked and then also sat down. "Huh?"

"With your s-special s-s-s-someone!" I stuttered.

"My--"

"It's o-o-okay! I know!"

The blond boy laughed, making me confused. "Sorry, Hinata, but I don't have a girlfriend, sadly…"

"Butdon'tyouhaveaboyfriend?" I blurted.

He took a while to register what I said and turned red. "Is there something wrong with your mind?" He poked by forehead.

I blushed. 'T-T-That guy! He lied!' I stormed off, leaving a confused Naruto.

**x x x x x x**

I skipped a class pondering in the bathroom what I should say. I heard the footsteps of students as the last class of the day was let out. I took a deep breath and headed to my classroom.

I slid the door open, revealing Sasuke sitting on his desk all alone. He looked at me and smirked. "I'm waiting for Naruto, since we walk home together."

The words weren't going to bother me this time. "I-I know the truth!" I closed the door behind me and approached him.

"Did you have fun skipping class?" he inquired.

"I won't lose!" I exclaimed, slamming my hand on the desk. It kind of hurt! But I couldn't lose my focus now! "Sasuke Uchiha!"

I knew I'd have love rivals.

What I didn't expect… was that my greatest rival would be a boy.

**To Be Continued…**

**x x x x x x**


	2. The Promise

**Love Rival**

By Night Beauty

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Atashi wa Bambi of which this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: The Promise

* * *

Hinata was an interesting girl. No one had ever spoken to me like that, except—

"Oy, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called.

I glared at him. "What?"

"Stop looking angry all the time, it brings me down."

"Huh?"

Naruto grinned. "Nothing!" He didn't watch where he was going. He knocked shoulders with a girl. "Oh, sorry Hinata-chan!"

"I-It's okay," she said, stuttering. She seemed to be caught in a daze when she saw who collided with her.

Hinata Hyuuga, my love rival.

"Want to walk with us to class?" the boy offered.

"S-sure!" she said happily.

I scoffed. "What're you so happy about?"

She glared at me before discreetly shoving me over, so that she was between Naruto and me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm s-s-sorry I couldn't make it to your game y-yesterday," Hinata said.

"No problem," Naruto said. As he walked, he gave a high-five to one of his friends. "I'm sorry you missed our victory!"

Hinata was about to open her mouth when I 'accidentally' swung my schoolbag over my shoulder, thus hitting her head. She glared at me and kicked her foot into my shin.

We both stopped and glared at each other. Our glares seemed to have sent lightning-like vibes as everyone around us stared in fear, except Naruto, who continued walking.

"Naruto!" some girls came up to him. "Let's play today!"

"Who's that?" Hinata asked quietly. I guess she thought I wouldn't answer.

"Girls who like him, surprisingly," I leaned down next to her ear. "Jealous?"

"N-No!"

"I guess being a girl is difficult. I can be around him and no one would suspect anything." I continued to walk past Naruto, giving him a look to let him know I was going on ahead. 'I wonder if I'm being too harsh on her…?'

**x x x x x x**

It was amusing to sit behind her. I saw her, casting her pearl white eyes at the object of her affection. Naruto didn't seem to notice, as he was trying his best not to fall asleep. Che. He wouldn't honestly like a girl like her. She was too different. Too different from—

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." I looked up idly at the sensei.

"An answer, please, and then you can be dismissed."

Damn. I hated the spotlight. I noticed Hinata's arms stretched out and then she held her hands behind her head. There was writing on the back of her hand.

"X squared plus two," I replied.

"Very good. Break time."

The students began to shuffle out.

"Sasuke's so smart!" I hear a girl say.

"So cute too, too bad he's so untouchable. Naruto's not bad though…"

'Stupid fools. What makes them think Naruto is so easy?'

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Hinata staring back at me with a smirk. "What?"

"You owe m-me," she said, tapping her fingers against my desk. It was the same hand that had her answers.

"I didn't ask for help."

She scowled. "A 'thanks' would've been e-enough." Naruto got up from his seat and stretched. He ran off when a classmate called him.

I watched her facial features, seemingly to be calm but saddened by the lack of Naruto's presence.

The door slid open again to reveal a brunette with two buns settled on her head. "Hinata-chan!"

"Coming, Tenten," the girl replied. And without looking at me, she was off on her break.

**x x x x x x **

"Pass, you moron!" Kiba yelled as I swiftly kicked the soccer ball. Up ahead was Rock Lee charging at me. Before he could, I passed the ball to Kiba.

We scored.

"You sure took your time!" the dog-boy complained.

I shrugged. "We scored, whatever."

The goalie shot an irritated look at Kiba before kicking the ball at him. My teammate, somewhat unfortunately, moved away so that it missed.

"Oy! Get that would you?" Kiba said.

I sighed and shrugged as usual. The ball ended up rolling near the park-area. I saw Naruto sitting and leaning against a tree, with Hinata sitting on her knees next to him.

I blinked. It wasn't fair. Just because she's a girl… he would get the hints. I angrily kicked the ball back to the field and walked away.

**x x x x x x**

Class was finally out. I sat in my seat, feet propped on the table to wait for Naruto to return from an errand he had to run before going home.

"Sasuke-kun!" I opened an eye and saw two girls summoning me from the door. I shuffled my feet and ambled over with two hands in my pockets.

"Go on," a blonde girl elbowed her friend before looking at me with glimmering eyes. I knew this girl… I believe her name was Ino. She had been after me for a while, but I ignored her.

"Can you give this to Naruto?" her raven-haired friend asked. In her hands was a pink envelope. The way she carried herself was not likeable in my opinion.

I shrugged and took the envelope.

Ino gushed. "Thanks Sasuke-kun!" she hooked her arm around her friend. "Let's go on a double-date sometime, ne?"

'In your dreams,' I thought.

The envelope in my hands was snatched away. "T-Take this b-b-back!" Hinata scolded at the girl.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Ino asked.

"S-Sasuke is not a s-slave or a m-m-messenger! Give it to Naruto-kun y-yourself!" she continued.

"Whatever, let's go," the raven-haired girl said to Ino, and dragged her away before anything bad could happen.

"…"

"Why did you let them o-o-order you around?" she asked, slightly pink.

"Jealous?" I smirked.

She huffed. "No! I just… don't like girls like them. Don't you dislike them too? They want Naruto too!"

"Naruto wouldn't like them," I said bluntly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Ah," she poked her fingers. "I'm sorry about my outbreak…" she looked down, her midnight tresses falling over her shoulders. "I'm going home now."

I don't know why I asked, "Want to come with us? Naruto will be coming too."

So I found myself sitting alone with Hinata in the classroom. My legs were again propped on the desk as I leaned back against my chair. "He should be back soon. His sensei wanted to meet with him."

Hinata tapped on the table nervously. "S-so, you two l-live near each other?"

"Yes," I replied, and then added, "I don't want to see you around our homes ever."

Her eye twitched before she looked away. "So how l-long have you known h-him?"

"Since primary school."

"How lucky," she sighed.

I eyed her. "Not really."

She looked at me, wondering what I meant. I sighed and decided to explain. "If I take it one step further, our friendship might be over." I felt heat coming to my cheeks. 'I don't want anyone to take him away.'

"I-I know there'll be a l-lot of r-r-rivals!" Hinata blurted.  
But I c-can't sit around like I did in j-junior high! So I'm going to t-t-try my b-best! You s-should too! We'll try out best t-t-together!"

'This girl… is interesting…' I mumbled, "Together…"

She nodded, and then blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, junior high--"

"It's a promise," I interrupted. I was met with confused eyes. "If you ever cheat and spend alone time with Naruto again," I warned, remembering earlier today, "I won't be so forgiving."

"T-That wasn't w-what I meant…" she drifted, but I ignored it, smirking at her.

**x x x x x x **

Meanwhile, Naruto was on his way home…

**To Be Continued…**

**x x x x x x**

* * *


	3. The Kiss

**Love Rival**

By Night Beauty

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Atashi wa Bambi of which this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: The Kiss

* * *

I tapped my pencil against my desk repeatedly, staring at the empty seat next to me. Naruto had left yesterday without telling Sasuke, which in turn led me to spending time with Sasuke.

Which wasn't what I wanted.

What I found out was that Sasuke was more popular than Naruto, yet their friendship was astonishing to everyone. Naruto was the athletic goofball who often times got in trouble with the teachers. Sasuke was the silent student who excelled in everything, including sports. In fact, they had both started out rivals, yet earned respect of each other's ability and skill when sportsmanship came along.

"Yo!" Naruto grinned as he slid the door open to the classroom. Sasuke was behind him, rolling his eyes.

Girls giggled beside me. I stopped tapping my pencil.

Some girls chased after Naruto, some who really liked him, some who just wanted to be closer to Sasuke. The latter was more likely, but why? Why was Sasuke better than Naruto?

'Just because Sasuke _might_ be better looking, doesn't mean that he's better than Naruto. Personality should count too, right?'

"Hinata, you look cute with your hair up!" Naruto smiled sheepishly as he placed his things on top of his desk.

I looked away and towards the window. "T-Thanks."

"Che. You don't have to lie in front of her face," Sasuke commented from behind me, 'accidentally' kicking my chair.

I let out a scowl. 'Sasuke probably has split-personality disorder when Naruto's around…'

"Oi! Naruto! Sasuke!" Kiba barked from the door. "Come here!"

"Yeah, yeah…" he responded, walking over. Sasuke just stayed in his seat, arm propped on the desk with his chin resting on his palm.

"I'll let Sasuke-teme know!" Naruto said, nodding to Sasuke in acknowledgement.

"Hn."

'I'm jealous that S-Sasuke gets his attention…' I sighed. But I wasn't going to let middle school repeat! I'm going to try harder to improve my social ineptness!

"Sasuke!" a blond girl squealed.

I knew her name was Ino, but she probably didn't know my name. Her level of popularity far exceeded mine, as well as her circle of friends.

The raven-haired boy behind me didn't respond. I decided to rest my head on the desk until the bell rung. Naruto was probably going to be late again…

"Let's have lunch today! I made some food for you…" Ino chirpped.

"Not interested," he replied bluntly.

"But…"

She rambled on, and I heard in and out of it. However, Sasuke didn't reply. Instead, he let the bell ring to save him.

"You should sit, or the teacher will yell at you," he said.

Ino pouted, but complied. Kurenai-sensei entered the room. Five minutes later, Naruto stumbled in, giving a cheeky grin.

**x x x x x x x**

From the bleachers I watched Naruto, Sasuke, and his friends playing soccer. I sat away from the screaming girls, eating my homemade onigiri.

"Watch out!"

SMACK!

"-ata? Hinata? Hinata-chan?" a voice repeated. I move my head left and right. Finally my eyes fluttered open.

My pearly eyes met with beautiful cobalt ones. Naruto's face finally focused. "Huh…" I whispered.

"What did you say?" Naruto moved closer.

Almost too close.

And without thinking, I muttered, "T-This is how I should have met you the f-first time."

"Eh? Really?" Naruto pulled back and blinked, scratching his head.

'But Sasuke came, instead,' I thought glumly. 'You didn't even notice that you hit me that day…'

When my senses returned, I realized I was in the nurse's office.

"Feeling okay?" Nurse Shizune inquired, handing me a new ice pack for my forehead.

I sat up slowly and steadied myself on the bed. "I t-think so."

"I'll be back, some other students came in," Shizune excused herself.

"I guess I should be more careful, huh," Naruto sighed as he put his hands behind his head. "Sorry, Hinata!"

"Mm, it's okay…" I said softly, blushing at his presence.

"How are you lately?" he asked. "No one's picking on you, right?"

'Right, he knows about my past,' I reminded myself. I was tempted to tell him Sasuke did, but decided to keep my mouth shut. 'Naruto remembers… so he cares about me?'

"Right," I smiled at him. 'Because you're here.'

"Well, I have to get to class, or else the teacher will yell at me," he said, stretching his arms out. "I'll see you later, Hinata!"

I nodded, watching him leave the room. I swung my legs back and forth, readjusting the icepack on my forehead. A few minutes later, Shizune returned.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank y-you," I replied, standing up.

"You can return to class, if you want. But if you want to rest, you can as well."

"I-I'll go," I said a bit quickly, thinking of Naruto.

Shizune nodded. "Come back if you need another icepack."

I bowed and walked out. In my anticipation of seeing Naruto again, I nearly ran into someone. "S-Sorry!"

"Clumsy as ever," a familiar baritone voice spoke.

Of course it was Sasuke.

"W-What do you w-want?" I snapped.

"The teacher sent me to get you," he shrugged. "You look pretty happy for making an idiot out of yourself."

I didn't say anything.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Y-Yeah," I muttered, following behind him. From behind his hair looked like a duck's butt… 'Why does this guy bother me so much…?'

"Was Naruto with you?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Y-Yeah," I felt my face heat up at the mention of his name.

Sasuke didn't say anything else on the way to class.

"Sasuke-kun?" a girl inquired from ahead.

I didn't know her, but the first thing I noticed was her unusual crimson hair. One side was straight while the other appeared untamed. Her school skirt seemed to be shorter than it should be…

The boy in front of me didn't say anything. Instead of acknowledging her, Sasuke kept walking.

"What a coincidence, bumping in like this!" she said happily. "Why don't we skip class together? I'll make it worth your while."

I suddenly felt nauseous. 'She's… straight-forward… I wonder if guys like that?'

"Hinata, keep up," he said, passing the redhead. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me so that I would walk faster.

I didn't look back.

**x x x x x x x**

"You got hit _again_?" Tenten sighed. "What a moron."

"It's okay," I said, unsure if she meant Naruto or me. "It w-wasn't that b-bad."

"Right," my best friend eyed the bump on my head. "Did he apologize this time?"

I nodded in response.

"You're never going to get anywhere if getting hurt is the only way to be near him," she teased.

'I've never been good at expressing my feelings,' I thought sadly. 'Especially in the past when I was looked down upon and picked at. But that girl earlier… she wasn't scared at all.'

"Earth to Hinata!" Tenten waved a hand in my face. "Break is almost over, head back to class. I'll walk home with you after, okay?"

I nodded. "S-See you, Tenten!"

As she took off, I glanced one more time out the hallway window. Outside the gates, someone caught my eye. She was extremely pretty, with mid-length strawberry hair. Her uniform wasn't from our school, so why was she here? A few seconds later, she left, heading to the private school down the street. Perhaps she was on a late lunch recess?

"Not looking forward to class anymore?" Sasuke asked from behind me.

"Naruto's n-not in my next c-class," I said softly, still gazing at where the girl once stood. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Ah," he said, propping his elbows on the windowsill next to me. "That's right, only I get him next class."

'He probably knew, just wanted to rub it in my face.' I guess my lack of a response worried him.

"Are you going to visit him after?" his eyes glanced over at me.

"W-Why would I?"

"You should tell him."

"I thought y-you w-wanted him," I replied in a whisper.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I can't take the next step."

"Why--"

"He'll be there in the classroom waiting," he said. "Play fair."

**x x x x x x x**

I texted Tenten letting her know I would meet her at the school gates after running my errand. I stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath as I slid it open. Naruto was there, leaning back on his chair with his legs crossed on his table.

"Huh? Oh, Hinata-chan, it's you!" Naruto said, not moving from his spot.

"You're all a-alone?" I observed.

"I was waiting for Sasuke so we could walk home."

I clenched my fist. 'Sasuke can make Naruto wait on him…'

"What're you doing here Hinata?" he asked.

"Oh, I-I think I left something in my c-class e-earlier here," I stuttered, thinking of an excuse on the spot. I maneuvered closer to him, examining the desk. Nothing.

"What was it? I can help!" he said, moving his legs swiftly to the ground.

"N-N-No!" I said a bit loudly, holding my hands up. He arched an eyebrow. "A-Actually, I came t-to tell you s-something."

"What's up, Hinata?" he took a seat on the desk.

I took a step closer. "In r-response to your q-question earlier," I gulped. "I-I-I am f-finding school t-to be g-good!"

"Oi, Hinata, did I hit your head to hard?" he laughed as he scratched his head. "You told me that already!"

"B-But," I continued, feeling my face heating up uncontrollably, "it's b-because o-of y-y-you!"

He remained quiet. I took another step forward.

"S-So… I-I…"

I shut my eyes tightly and moved forward, pushing my lips gently against his. I felt him tense as his hands grasped my wrists.

He didn't push me away, but he didn't pull me close.

It was only five seconds, but to me, it was five seconds of bliss. When I pulled away on my own, breaking away from his hands, I bowed my head. But from the corner of my eye, through the Japanese paper door, I saw the shadow of a familiar duck-butt hair and it's owner walking past…

**To Be Continued…**

**x x x x x x x**


	4. The Girl

**Love Rival**

By Night Beauty

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Atashi wa Bambi of which this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: The Girl

* * *

I'll admit I was slightly surprised that Hinata made the move on Naruto. I was slightly surprised that Naruto didn't pull back.

But I was mostly surprised because I didn't feel sad like I did before, when _she_ was with him.

Hinata strolled into the room, eyes to the ground, taking a seat next to Naruto, who was unusually quiet.

I knew Naruto better than that. It wasn't going to work. But why didn't I want to tell her to stop? Why was she so damn interesting to me?

Throughout the class, Hinata stared into her notebook, only glancing up once in awhile to take down more notes. Naruto looked over to her occasionally.

I hate awkwardness.

**x x x x x x x**

"She kissed me," Naruto told me during break.

"So?" I leaned against the window, watching Hinata sit with that girl with two buns in her hair. What was her name again?

"Teme!" Naruto mumbled. "I think I'm going… to try with her."

I eyed him. "Really?"

"I should move on, right? Hinata isn't that bad…"

'She's not your type at all,' I thought. 'But she is interesting.'

"It's your life, not mine."

"You're like my brother, you're supposed to help me out in these situations!"

"Even my brother doesn't help me," I commented. "What do you think of her?"

"Eh… she's kinda clumsy. Gets nervous way too easily…"

"I said think, not state the facts."

"She's cute and different."

"Still stating facts."

"So you think she's cute too, huh?" Naruto threw a cheeky smile.

I changed the subject, "You can try a relationship with her, but what if she ends up getting hurt?"

Why the hell do I care?

"Ne, you care about her, huh?" Naruto grinned, placing two hands behind his head.

"Not really," I stuffed my hands in my pockets, eyeing her still.

"Sure, sure," he gave me a nudge. "Don't be jealous."

I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous.

"Don't you need to talk to her? She's going to break down and cry if you two continue this uncomfortable atmosphere you carry in class."

"Yeah, I'll tell her everything after school."

**x x x x x x x**

I _normally_ don't go out of my way to find out things. And I _normally_ don't eavesdrop.

"W-What did y-y-you wanna t-talk about?" Hinata stuttered. They were in the hallway, I was in the corner, hidden away from view, leaning against the wall.

"About yesterday…" he started.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" she said. I bet she was on her knees with her head down. "I-I didn't k-know w-what made me d-d-do such a--"

"It's okay, Hinata-chan," Naruto said. "I'm… I'm willing to start a relationship with you."

She stayed silent. I closed my eyes.

"But let's just… take it slow, okay?"

'Naruto was unusually calm about this.'

"O-okay!" she said. "I'm really h-h-happy, Naruto-kun! T-Thank you."

The words from his mouth didn't hurt me. Hers did.

**x x x x x x x**

"You're lively today," I stated to Hinata as she walked in, blushing.

"Y-yeah, N-Naruto…" she trailed off.

Oh right, _my_ feelings suddenly matter. Didn't she know from the beginning I never had a shot? But I know she doesn't have a shot either.

"You didn't play fair, did you," I rested my head against my hand. 'I'll just keep teasing you, as always.'

"S-Sorry…"

"It doesn't matter," I sighed and closed my eyes. "As long as you're both happy."

For the time being.

Class dragged, as always. Naruto and Hinata shot glances at each other, occasionally. They were smiling, but Naruto wasn't truly happy. Not without _her_.

When the savior bell rang, students rushed out. Eventually only us three were remaining, but Naruto had told us he had a club meeting, so he wasn't joining us on our walk home together.

"O-okay," Hinata nodded. "Have fun, N-Naruto-kun."

He gave a salute and left the room. Just the two of us now.

"S-Shall we go then?" Hinata asked.

"Hn." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and proceeded out the door with her following.

She eventually fell in step with me as we exited the school. "Sasuke, I want to thank you."

No stutter? Surprising. "Hn?"

"For supporting me and encouraging me."

I felt a pang of guilt. This wasn't going to work. Your relationship isn't going to work out. Because you're not _her_.

"Sasuke-kun?" a new voice interrupted. I looked away from Hinata and to a girl wearing a different uniform.

'Figures she'd show up eventually. But so soon?' I acknowledged her, "Sakura."

Next to me I heard Hinata whisper the words, "She's beautiful…"

"How's it going?" she piped, bringing her hands behind her back.

"The usual," I shrugged.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the pinkette asked.

"Yeah." My palms were sweating. Good thing Naruto wasn't around.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she bowed, finally acknowledging the meek girl next to me. "I'm Sakura Haruno! Sasuke and I went to junior high together so we're pretty good friends!"

'Maybe you can call us that,' I thought numbly.

"I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga," she blushed.

Her emerald eyes looked at me, then at her, and returned to me once again. She smirked, "Are you two together?"

"No!" we both answered simultaneously.

"Must've hit a nerve," she cross her arms, giving us a teasing smile. Suddenly, she became a bit more serious. "How… How's Naruto?"

"A dobe as always," I replied.

Hinata kicked me in the shin. "Naruto's not!"

"I'm not what?" the blonde topic of the conversation asked. I stepped aside and looked at him. But his eyes came into view of Sakura. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey," she said, eyes falling to the ground. She was no longer confident.

"What're you doing here?" I noticed his fist clenched.

"Just wanted to say hi to Sas..."

"I see. See you later," Naruto brushed by Hinata, and then Sakura.

The pinkette grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

"Don't touch me," he said, with anger. Sakura let go immediately. He walked away, hands stuffed in his pants' pockets.

"Aaah, that was awkward," she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry you guys had to see that! You know how Naruto is, pretty single-minded and rash, and he's always so--"

"Stop talking," I said, for Hinata's sake. This is too much information. Sakura looked at me move my eyes to Hinata.

"Oh! Are you two together now?" she said. Her emerald eyes dimmed a little.

Hinata nodded slowly, grasping her book bag tighter.

"My bad, I'm sorry," she bowed again. "I should probably go. Sasuke, let's catch up sometime. Hinata, you should come too!"

"S-sure, Sakura-san."

"Oh, just Sakura is fine!" she smiled, waving. "See you guys later!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. 'Damn, got complicated already.'

"S-Sakura is very pretty," she said.

'Great, her self-esteem is lowering. You're not that bad-looking either. And that's probably a lot coming from me.'

"W-Who is she?"

"I can't tell you," I started to walk. She didn't follow. I looked behind, to see her head down, midnight tresses falling to hide her eyes. But her body shook.

"W-Why not?"

"You're not ready."

"Tell me!" She cried. I stepped back. I wasn't expecting this reaction. "Did… Did they used t-to date?" Maybe Hinata was smarter than I thought. She saw the connections.

I nodded slowly. "But don't worry about it, okay?"

She has every reason to be worried. This wasn't going to work. Not with her in the picture again. I should stop lying to her, stop letting her break slowly inside.

"What happened?"

"Stop asking questions," I snapped. "You have Naruto, don't get suspicious now and ruin your happiness!"

Hinata stared at me, her pearly eyes brimming with tears. But she looked… beautiful.

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine, let's just go home, okay?" I said a bit softer. When I heard her footsteps I started to walk too. I need to stop lying to her. It's not going to be okay. I need her to stop breaking.

But for some reason, when she does, I wanted to be there to pick up the pieces and put them together again.

**To Be Continued…**

**x x x x x x x**


	5. The Truth

**Love Rival**

By Night Beauty

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Atashi wa Bambi of which this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: The Truth

* * *

"Why are _we _going, again?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

"B-Because Sakura-san asked you to go…" I explained hesitantly. 'Weren't they friends? Friends meet each other, don't they?'

"Sorry, I meant why are _you_ going, again?" he repeated. "Didn't I tell you to leave her and the past alone? Why don't you go out with Naruto?"

"You might be able t-to live with g-guilt, but I-I c-cannot."

Maybe that was a bit harsh.

"And she said last time I-I could go t-too."

He turned his onyx eyes away from me and continued looking down the street towards the café. From where I stood, I could see through the glass the pretty pinkette, sipping away on a milkshake. Her sea-green eyes perked as they landed on us and waved. I replied weakly with the same motion.

"Che. This is going to be a waste of time."

I pushed the door open, holding it for him to pass through.

"Thanks," he muttered.

'He's in a foul mood…' I thought numbly.

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan!" Sakura waved from the booth. We followed over there, Sasuke sliding in first, me sitting next to him.

With distance, of course.

"Sorry, I ordered a drink first while I waited," Sakura blushed.

"It's okay," I smiled.

The waitress came up to take orders, though she was mostly starry-eyed towards Sasuke. I ordered a chocolate milkshake, and he settled for water.

"That's right, Sasuke-kun doesn't like sweet things…" Sakura commented, sounding nostalgic.

I blinked. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come…'

Sasuke propped his right arm on the table, his cheek resting on his open palm as he stared out at the window. "Hn."

"Thanks for coming Hinata!" Sakura smiled. "It wouldn't be fun since this guy is so sour all the time."

I giggled, seeing Sasuke's eyes roll in the reflection.

"When our trio hung out in high school, it was mostly Naruto yapping, and then Sasuke insulting him from time to time. It was so annoying, but fun, nonetheless."

The waitress set Sasuke's and my drink on the table. She bowed and left.

"But yesterday that idiot overreacted. He didn't have to yell at me like that!" Sakura had fire in her eyes.

'If I had that happen to me, I definitely would've cried. But Sakura… she stood her ground.'

"He needs to be taught a lesson!" she continued, pumping her fist in the air.

Sasuke snapped, "Stop talking about Naruto!"

"Sorry, sorry," the pinkette apologized. "I didn't mean to, it just splutters out, y'know? There's nothing going on between me and Naruto," she waved both her hands defensively. "Please, keep it up, Hinata-chan!"

The look her eyes, as she said that… I knew she was being sincere. The pain from the past was creeping up on her. And I'm only adding to it.

'Her strength, her confidence, her kindness. Sakura is everything I wanted to be. No wonder Naruto had his eyes for her.'

"What happened between…?" and then my left hand flew over my mouth. "No! I'm sorry, I-I didn't m-m-mean to ask t-that out loud!"

I barely noticed Sasuke's hand moving gently over mine that lay on the seat.

"Sasuke has my permission to talk about it," she said, twirling her straw in her nearly-empty milkshake. "I-I don't know if I can," she stuttered. "Sorry, I-I need to be s-somewhere!" Sakura slid out of her seat and left.

I was about to leave after her, but Sasuke's hand glided to grab my wrist. "Let her go."

"What? I-I have to apologize!"

"She needs to be alone."

"B-But I made her cry!" I stuttered, tears threatening to fall. "I need to f-fix it!"

He was silent for a moment. "I'll tell you what happened if you stayed."

For a moment I was standing there, his hand grasped tightly on my wrist, my pearly eyes staring into his obsidian orbs. I reluctantly sat down, as he slowly let go of my wrist.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, poking an ice cube with his straw.

I took a deep breath. "W-Who ended it?"

"Sakura did."

"Why?"

"I don't know the real reason," he answered steadily, finding slowly melting ice cubes amazing.

"Then what was the fake reason?" I pressed on.

Sasuke looked at me. "She told Naruto that she dated him to get closer to me."

I blurted, "And that's a lie?"

"Why, is that what you're doing?" he smirked.

"N-NO!" I shut my eyes. "I'm just… not surprised by that reason."

"Naruto wasn't either," he said solemnly. He flicked his straw and sat back with his hands behind his head. "But I don't know why she broke it off like that."

"Why didn't you ask her? I think she would've confided in you."

"Because it isn't any of my business," he said, glancing at me. "She tried to tell me, but Naruto's the one who should know what's going on, not me."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "B-But you care about Naruto, don't you?"

He looked away before nodding once.

"So shouldn't he d-deserve to be happy?"

Sasuke looked like he was thinking, calculating, wondering. He must have known. This was going to happen to me. The direction everything went was to not to his advantage or mine.

He finally replied, "He has you, isn't that good enough?"

And I sat there and thought, eyes staring into space. 'I'm not good enough. I can't be like Sakura. I'm an airhead, a clutz. I'm unconfident, too plain, too… too…'

I slammed my hand on the table, ignoring that it was hurting like hell, "I-I'm not g-g-good e-enough!" I stuttered, tears falling. "F-For him!"

"Hinata…" His gaze turned soft.

"No! Don't…" I stumbled out of the booth, "say anything."

**x x x x x x x**

I never _really_ think about my actions. I knew it was rude of me to run way from Sasuke. He was just protecting me, right? I always need protection. But I don't want to rely on others. I need to rely on myself. I couldn't help my legs that decided to carry me away from him.

'I-I have to stop c-crying!' I scolded in my head, wiping away my tears. As I stopped walking and took deep breathes, I heard another sobbing. Behind the bush I noticed a flash of pink. "S-Sakura-san?"

"H-Hinata!" she looked over her shoulder, though her hair was shielding her profile. She was sitting on her knees. "S-Sorry about earlier…"

"I should apologize," I stepped through the bush and kneeled next to her. "I-I didn't mean to a-ask you your personal business. I'm sorry—ahh!"

I stumbled on my behind when Sakura placed her hands on my shoulders, crying as she looked at me. "I-I still love him, Hinata!" Her bangs then shadowed her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking.

'I love him too,' I thought sadly. 'His smile, his courage, his laugh, his kiss…' I blushed. 'But Sakura has a lot of these memories too, right? A lot more.'

"I ended it, because I c-couldn't take it anymore!" she let go of me, crying into her palms.

I reassured her, "You don't have to t-tell me if you don't want t-to."

Sakura nodded. "I want to, Hinata."

I nodded hesitantly.

"N-Naruto-kun wasn't a person who was very popular in junior high…" she began to explain. "B-But he was g-good friends with Sasuke-kun, who was popular. Even though my love was only for Naruto-kun, girls began to p-pick on me and spread lies about h-how I was using Naruto-kun for Sasuke-kun. I was losing some of m-my girl friends because they didn't want to get a-assulted either. But Naruto n-never noticed… and I didn't want to burden him. I took the b-beatings. I took the p-pain."

I took this all in slowly. I cannot cry, because she already is. 'I have to be the strong one this time.'

"I told him I was really after Sasuke-kun. I c-couldn't take any more of the abuse from the other girls. Back then, I was so immature and weak," she sighed. "Naruto probably t-told Sasuke and had a fight about it, but it wasn't Sasuke's fault. It was all mine. That's why they're still friends."

"But Sasuke doesn't believe that your love for Naruto stopped," I said gently.

"He's always on top of things," she smiled weakly and sniffled. "But h-he won't do anything. Sasuke is a pretty i-impassive person. If he gets critically involved it's because Naruto dragged him into it."

My fingers tapped on my knees. Finally, I stood up. "Sakura-san, I can't go between your and Naruto's relationship."

"Hinata…?"

This can't be helped. Even Sasuke knew: Naruto and I aren't meant to be.

I took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "You should talk to him," I said. "Tell him your feelings. I can't help you with that."

I don't want to say these words. I wanted to be happy. That's the truth of things.

But we can't always get what we want.

**x x x x x x x**

"Sasuke-teme!" A familiar voice called from behind. I saw the blond boy run past and through the crosswalk.

Sasuke had his arms crossed. He was staring at Naruto, until he saw me from behind him.

"Huh? Didn't we have a team meeting today?" Naruto asked.

The raven-haired boy turned his attention back to the blonde and sighed, "No, dobe, that's tomorrow afternoon."

"Then why--"

"N-Naruto-kun!" I yelled from across the nearly empty street. But I wasn't facing him; I was facing Sakura, who was still on her knees. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Huh? Hinata--" Naruto stopped when I finally pulled Sakura out of hiding. He turned around to leave.

"N-Naruto," I repeated, letting go of Sakura's hand and walking towards him. I ran and grabbed his shoulder. My mouth opened but it wasn't my voice that spoke.

"Naruto!!" Sakura shouted.

I kept my grip on his shoulder. I kept staring at the pattern of his jacket. I kept remembering all my memories of him.

"_**Hinata, you look cute with your hair up!"**_

This wasn't love.

"_**How are you lately? No one's picking on you, right?"**_

This was his pity for me.

"_**But let's just… take it slow, okay?"**_

He didn't want me to be another Sakura.

"I… I still love you, Naruto," Sakura said, not shouting, but loud enough for him to hear. She must've stepped closer without my notice.

I could feel him trembling, or was that me? I took my hand off. "Naruto, you should go to her."

When my eyes met with beautiful cobalt ones, I melted. I don't want him to leave.

"I don't care, go to her," I lied again. I couldn't stutter. I couldn't show him my feelings.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Naruto whispered to me as he walked past me and towards Sakura.

'Don't leave me.'

There was something hurting in my chest. Like how you suddenly hit a low when you were just so high. Like how you suddenly want to throw up all your insides. I lowered my head, tears streaming freely because I knew that from behind, Naruto and Sakura couldn't see me. They only saw each other.

A presence made himself known. A presence called Sasuke Uchiha, who amidst all this, wandered over to me, reached for my hand and kept it in his.

I would never be that girl for Naruto, just like he would never be that guy.

'But Sasuke, you saw this already, didn't you?'

And I think… for a moment, while I broke, I was happy you were there to keep the pieces together.

**To Be Continued…**

**x x x x x x x**


	6. The Lies

**Love Rival**

By Night Beauty

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Atashi wa Bambi of which this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

**Chapter 6**: The Lies

* * *

It was slightly irritating, staring at the Hyuuga girl in front of me, a dark cloud looming over her.

It had been two weeks.

I could tell Naruto was having problems approaching Hinata the friendly way he used to. After all, he barely started a relationship with her and he's back together with the love of his life. Surprisingly, Hinata stayed strong and talked to him as she normally would, with a smile on her face. But since that incident, she had not seen Sakura.

I sighed. 'She's depressed because of Sakura.'

Leaning back in my chair, I put my hands behind my head. I kicked Hinata's chair, causing the dark cloud to disappear.

She tossed a look over her shoulder, waiting.

'No reaction,' I rolled my eyes and leaned towards her. "Stop looking so dead. It's annoying."

"Stop l-looking at m-me, then."

I gritted my teeth. "You sit in front of me. Hard to avoid, you know."

"You seem to be able to a-avoid others j-just fine."

Was she thinking of those fan girls? I twitched. I sat back properly in my chair, albeit slouched.

Break had ended, but our sensei had yet to appear (again). My cell phone rang. I took out my sleek black phone and stared at the ID. It read "Sakura." I sighed, answering it. "What."

"Sasuke? Sorry if you're busy…" I didn't respond. She got to the point. "Can I speak with you? It's important… it's about Naruto."

"Maybe later," I mumbled.

"It concerns Hinata, too," she said quickly. "Actually, I guess it's more about her…"

At her name, I looked up, seeing the dark cloud forming again. I inwardly sighed. "I'll meet you in the courtyard." I hung up without waiting for an answer. I got up from my seat, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I ambled to the door. Just as I was leaving, a hand gripped my shoulder.

"And where are we off to, before my class today, Sasuke?" our semi-masked sensei asked.

"Skipping," I shrugged his hand off as I walked away from him.

"Worth a detention?" he inquired. Was that a threat?

Suddenly, lavender-pale eyes flashed in my mind. I looked over my shoulder and answered, "Probably. Later, Kakashi-sensei."

**x x x x x x**

The courtyard held some students that were on their break at the time, but no one could ever miss that pink hair from any crowd--even if she was hiding behind a tree. "Sasuke-kun!" she whispered loudly.

I rolled my eyes as I approached her. "There's no point hiding."

She acted as though she didn't hear me. "Sorry for calling you out suddenly," she apologized, her eyes scanning the premises.

I shrugged. "No one's going to see. Hinata and Naruto are in class now. What do you want?"

"How's… How's Hinata?"

"Suicidal."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, she's not like that," I glared as I dodged a punch from her. "She's fine, is that what this is about?"

"I can't ask Naruto for this!" she pouted. "I care about this a lot! I… I want to talk to Hinata, but I don't know if she'll even face me!"

I stayed quiet, staring at the ground.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Being with Naruto would make me very happy, but I'd feel so guilty… If Hinata looks fine, then that's good. I just wanted to ask you."

I leaned back against the tree. "Listen, Sakura…" I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. "I… I like Naruto too. But, he the one wants to be with is you. This is the best for everyone. Hinata probably will agree."

"Sasuke…" she gasped. "All the times you encouraged me…?"

"That's all I have to say. I'm leaving," I pushed myself off the tree and walked away, barely noticing the pair of girls staring at me.

**x x x x x x**

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata cried as she poked the back of my neck.

"What do you want?" I twitched as I felt a shiver go down spine. "Is this about exams?"

"U-Umm…" she poked her fingers.

"Just ask me _normally_ next time."

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily. Then her face got serious. "Who told you I was having problem with Math? You skipped yesterday."

I poked her forehead. "Naruto told me last night when he called."

She nodded in understanding. "I see." But at the sound of the blonde boy, I could see her face sadden. _She thinking about Sakura again?_

There was a moment of silence, and then I spoke up, "Sakura wants to see you."

She blushed. "Sakura… wants to see m-me?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "I-I want to see her too!"

I smirked, barely letting it turn into a smile. Barely.

"Sasuke-kun!!" a girl called out.

Hinata and I turned to look at the brunette on the bench. Her legs were crossed, arms folded across them, one propping her head up as if she were examining me. Her bell earrings jingled as she tilted her head. "There's something I'd like to ask you."

I think her name was Kin. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Not interested."

She continued anyway, "Is it true that you like Naruto-kun?"

My eyes widened. I thought I stopped breathing.

"Is that true?" her friend besides her asked.

Kin placed a finger on her chin and nodded knowingly. "Yup, I heard it yesterday myself, straight from Sasuke-kun's mouth."

"Really?!" another girl inquired.

"I've never met anyone like that!" Kin commented.

I decided I was just going to walk off, until I heard Hinata shout, "I… I'm going out with Sasuke!! He's my boyfriend!!"

_What the hell?_

Hinata approached the girl and shoved her hands on her shoulders. "I'm going out with him! Why are you spreading rumors?"

"H-Hey…" Kin gripped Hinata's wrists to prevent herself from falling over.

I remembered Naruto saying she pulled a stunt like this with him before in her defense.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hinata exclaimed. "If… If Sasuke does like Naruto… So? So what?"

Kin began to stutter, "H-Hold o-on…"

I grabbed Hinata's arm. "Let's go, Hinata."

Her breathing steadied as she released Kin. I pulled her gently away.

"It'll be okay," I whispered.

We kept walking in silence until we behind a school building, near the outskirts of the campus.

Hinata stopped. "Sorry."

I didn't say anything.

"I… I said something inappropriate back there."

"Yeah. When did you become my girlfriend?" I teased, though the situation didn't call for it. I couldn't explain it; I didn't want to see her sad.

She looked away. I heard her sniffle. "Why are you crying?" I snapped.

"S-Sorry…" she wiped her eyes with her arm sleeve. "I'm c-c-crying again. B-But it'll be my l-last time. I-I won't c-cry a-anymore." She sniffled again. "It's not fair! You… You are j-just like e-everyone else, who l-likes s-someone." She gritted her teeth as more tears fell.

"I'm okay," I said softly. "Stop worrying." I reached out to her small, frail body, embracing her against me. "Please don't cry."

I stood there, holding her for a while, feeling like I didn't want to let go of her. I knew I had to. She pulled away from me gently, resting her arm on mine.

"You're ugly when you cry," I said, even though it was a lie.

"W-Whatever," she sniffled, moving her arm to grab her handkerchief. She wiped her face. "D-Don't you think it's u-unfair?"

"It's my problem."

I don't want to hear this anymore.

"Let's go back," I walked away without waiting for her response.

"It shouldn't b-be like this, right?" she shouted, but I kept walking. "Wait!" Hinata ran up and grabbed my arm.

I shoved her away, "Shut up!"

"S-Sas…"

"This is reality," I blurted. "You can't understand my feelings. So stop trying to."

I'm sorry.

"You're tired of me right? Tired of everything's that happened? You don't have to stay with me."

She stopped following me. I had to force myself not to look back at her. As I turned the corner, I almost ran into Naruto.

"Teme…" he growled.

"Watch it, dobe," I mumbled. How much did he hear?

He grabbed my arm. His free arm raised, holding up a plastic bag. "Let's go eat."

'What the hell?' He let go of me and pointed upwards, towards the school's rooftop. "Like the old times."

I scoffed and then shrugged. I followed Naruto into the building and up the stairs. We had met like this when we were younger. I was aloof, staying in my personal, quiet place up on the roof.

"_What're you doing here?" a blonde boy asked me._

"_Enjoying the peace," hoping he would get a hint._

"_Let's enjoy it together, then!"_

"_No."_

_He pouted. "Why not?"_

"_Because I said so," I glared._

"_Aw, don't be a bad sport," he sat next to me. Out of his plastic bag, he pulled out two cups of instant ramen and a thermos. "Here, you can have one. It's really good."_

"_It's just ramen," I said._

"_It's delicious!" he exclaimed, mouth watering. He opened the thermos, revealing hot water. He poured it into one cup and covered it so it would cook. He did the same with the other cup. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_I remained silent. Maybe he would leave if I ignored him?_

"_Oi! What's your name?"_

_But of course that didn't happen._

The feel of the cool breeze calmed me. Naruto was slurping on his ramen, while mine sat next to me.

"What were you guys fighting about?"

"It wasn't a fight." _Not really._ "Hinata…"

"What's wrong with Hinata?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Aah…" Naruto patted his stomach. "Well. Most couples stay away from each other after a break-up."

I snapped, "What break-up? We weren't together in the first place!"

"Defensive, aren't you?" he grinned. I looked away. "Listen, I will always be here because we're best friends. You're like my brother. Think about your problems. I won't go anywhere, believe it!"

I scoffed, but grinned. "Idiot."

"It's what friends are for, right?"

I closed my eyes and smirked. "Thanks, dobe."

**To Be Continued…**

**x x x x x x**


	7. The End

**Love Rival**  
By Night Beauty

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Atashi wa Bambi of which this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

**Chapter 7**: The End

* * *

_He shoved me away, "Shut up!"_

"_S-Sas…"_

"_This is reality," he blurted. "You can't understand my feelings. So stop trying to. You're tired of me right? Tired of everything's that happened? You don't have to stay with me."_

'But I want to stay with you.'

I stood still. I should have followed you, Sasuke, but my legs wouldn't go. It was painful, watching your back. You didn't even turn around…

The next day, you didn't even look at me.

**x x x x x x**

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" I blinked, looking up from my bento to my best friend.

Tenten sighed. "You've been poking at your bento for the past five minutes."

I looked down again, realizing that my octopus-shaped sausages had poked mercilessly by my chopsticks. I blushed. "Oops."

"What's wrong this time? Is it Naruto still?"

"No," I shook my head. "It's actually…"

"Sasuke, right?"

I nodded meekly. "We… kind of got into a fight." Or rather, he's angry with me…

She girl placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "Oh! Why don't you write a letter?"

I bit my bottom lip. "A letter?"

"Yeah! Put your feelings on paper!" Tenten smiled. "You want to tell him how you're feeling, right?"

"What… What s-should I write?"

"Your real feelings, duh!" she poked my cheek.

'I'm lonely, Sasuke.'

I want to go back to the way we were.

Did you ever consider me your friend?

Or was I just a worthless rival to you?

**x x x x x x**

I stared at the note in my locker.

_I want to make up with you. Can we be friends again, please?_

_Love, Hinata_

I twitched, feeling a bit… guilty. Uchihas are not meant to feel guilty.

"A love note?" Naruto asked as he looked over my shoulder and snatched it.

"H-Hey!" I glared, snatching it back.

Naruto put on a serious face. "I talked to Hinata today."

"That's nice." I shrugged.

"She seemed depressed about something. You two fought?"

"Maybe," I shut my locker and glared at him more. "Why do you care?"

"Because we're friends," Naruto said, grinning. "And Hinata is our friend too, right?"

I smirked. "Yeah…"

But to me… maybe… she's more than that?

I slammed the locker shut.

**x x x x x x**

"Sa-Sakura?" I blinked, noticing a pink bob of hair sticking out from the bush.

"Uhhh… hey Hinata-chan!" she stood up and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, though secretly I was glad she was here.

"I… wanted to check up on you. I heard from Naruto that you haven't been feeling well."

"It's just--"

"Sasuke?"

I blinked. "How did you…?"

"Intuition. You and him are pretty close… he normally doesn't let people get to him like that."

I stayed quiet.

Sakura continued, "I mean… do you feel anything for him?"

"I-I don't know," I answered honestly. "Right now, I'm worried about being friends again."

She put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "It'll all get better Hinata, I promise." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Ah crap, I gotta go or I'll be late from lunch break," Sakura said, glancing at her watch. "I'll catch you later, Hinata!" she waved and ran off before I could say anything.

"See you," I said, though I know she couldn't hear me. I headed to my locker, wondering if Sasuke had said anything.

I opened the locker and saw a note I was hoping for.

_Let's be friends again, then._

_Love, Sasuke_

I wasn't expecting the "love" part, but I noticed erase marks around that area. I wonder if he was having conflicts?

"Amused?"

"E-eh! S-Sasuke!" I turned around and was faced with obsidian eyes. He shut the locker door behind me, both arms locking me in.

"Scared?" he smirked.

'Is he enjoying this?'

"O-Of course n-not!" I inwardly kicked myself at the stutter. I gripped his wrists. "What're you--"

And then it happened; His soft lips against mine. His eyes were closed, and mine were widened in shock, but slowly I fluttered them shut. His body shifted against mine, against the locker. Slowly my gripped loosened, but his hand caught mine, intertwining our fingers. His other hand trailed down my back, sending me excited shivers I never thought I'd feel, and finally it settled around my waist. Was it minutes or seconds that passed? Was I dreaming or was this real? Was this right or wrong?

He pulled away—hesitantly—I think. His breaths were quick, mingling with mine. When did my heart start pounding like it was about to explode?

Sasuke licked his lips. "That was interesting."

I was speechless.

"Did you enjoy that too?" he smirked again—that smirk I hate, but now I feel as though I love it.

We stayed in the same position. His left hand on my waist, his right intertwined with mine. My other hand lay on his toned chest.

"Hey, get a room!" a familiar voice called.

"Naruto," Sakura scolded from behind a set of lockers.

"Hee," he grinned a fox-like grin, rubbing his nose. "I'm glad you guys made up! But I didn't think so literally."

Sasuke sent a glare at him. "Dobe, you have until three. One. Two."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan!" Sakura bowed and grabbed Naruto's arm, carrying him off.

I blushed, squirming a bit in the position we were in. "A-Ano, Sasuke, I think there's a combination lock poking my back."

He blinked before letting go of me, but still kept my hand in his. I missed his warmth.

"Was that… okay?" he asked quietly.

Blushing harder, I nodded.

I finally managed to speak. "I thought… I thought you liked…"

"Things change, for better or for worse. I just like experimenting," he said nonchalantly. "You are a very successful experiment. I might keep trying you for a while."

My eyes looked down. Does that mean he doesn't know? Was he tricking me?

"Hey."

Was this all a game to him?

He grabbed my chin gently, forcing me to look at him. "I was only kidding. It's not… over right?"

"No," the answer escapes my mouth, smiling at his gentleness and honesty. "It's only the beginning."

**The End...**

**x x x x x x**


End file.
